<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Comfort and Cocoa by ElaOfAsgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760589">Of Comfort and Cocoa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard'>ElaOfAsgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, in which Hela spoils you, soft!Hela is Best Hela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a bad day. Hela does what she can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hela (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Comfort and Cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This really slaps when the Depression has been hitting hard. That's all. Please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were not having the best of days. You’d woken up exhausted, after a night of tossing and turning and nightmares you couldn’t <em>quite</em> remember, but knew had happened at some point. And then you’d had to deal with being out <em>all day</em>, surrounded by people you <em>didn’t like</em>, and, seeing as you’d already been in a poor mood, everything was most certainly not helping matters. The only thing you had going for you was the fact that you’d be home soon, and you’d be able to just <em>relax</em> for a little bit, maybe just fling yourself on the floor and just <em>drift</em> there for a while.</p>
<p>And that’s exactly what you did, the second that you got home. Not even bothering to put your stuff away, you simply dropped your bag by the couch and all but faceplanted onto the floor, slowly turning yourself over until you were laying there, on your back, looking at the ceiling, and gaze far away.</p>
<p>You weren’t sure how long you laid there, and you weren’t even sure if you were awake the whole time. Every moment blurred into the next, and the silence was so deafening, you couldn’t even focus on whether or not you were even <em>thinking</em> or <em>crying</em> or <em>anything</em>. So you just let yourself lay there, arms spread on either side of you, as though you might have been floating, rather than laying in the middle of the living room.</p>
<p>You came back to yourself slightly when you heard keys jingling at the door, but you couldn’t bring yourself to get up from your spot, so you just <em>listened</em>, as the front door opened, and then shortly afterward closed, and you heard the sound of grocery bags being set on the counter.</p>
<p>“Y/N, <em>darling</em>, are you home?” came a gentle voice from the kitchen, and you couldn’t help the relieved little smile that spread across your face, as it always did when you heard your favorite voice, even though you didn’t have the energy to get up and greet her, or even to call anything back to her in response.</p>
<p>“…Y/N?” Hela’s voice was closer now, and you could hear her padding across the room, and you tilted your head so you could watch her as she came over to you, kneeling down at your side and reaching for your hand. Gently, she pressed a kiss to your palm, and brought it to rest against her cheek, and she looked at you, so <em>softly</em> that you weren’t sure you could keep looking at her, but you were a little too tired, too sad, to even move, so you just looked at her in silence, uncertain of what to say or do.</p>
<p>Hela, too, remained in silence as she looked at you, glancing down at your sprawled limbs before looking back to your face, eyebrows knitting together. “Y/N, <em>my darling</em>, how long have you been laying here?”</p>
<p>You shrugged, glancing down at yourself briefly, and then looking back to her. “A while, I suppose… I’m not sure…” Your voice was rough, from not speaking for hours, and Hela only nodded quietly in response.</p>
<p>“Are you ill?” she asked gently, placing the back of her hand against your forehead, but you shook your head. “Are you hurting?” Again, you shook your head. “Just tired?”</p>
<p>You hesitated, supposing that that was one way to put how you were feeling. Tired of dealing with everything, tired of dealing with people, tired of feeling empty and hollow and lonely. Tired of <em>everything</em>. You nodded slowly, glancing back up at Hela in silence.</p>
<p>Hela considered this for a short while, drawing her hand back to instead brush against your cheek gently. “How about a nice, hot shower? And then I’ll make you something warm to eat, and get you to bed.”</p>
<p>“Not hungry.”</p>
<p>Hela only blinked at you, but you didn’t miss the fleeting concern in her gaze before she cleared her throat. “Something to drink, then.” She shifted so she could slide her arms under you, and raised you with ease, letting you rest your head against her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom. She settled you on the toilet and brushed a hand over your hair before kissing your forehead. “There we are, darling. Just bear with me while I get everything situated.” She turned to fiddle with the shower; she was still a little new to Midgardian life, and so was still learning, but she managed to get the water on and heated to a decent temperature before she turned back to you.</p>
<p>“I’m going to undress you, is that alright?”</p>
<p>You nodded tiredly, and held your arms out as Hela swiftly undid the buttons of your shirt and slid the fabric from you. She paused before every article, looking back to you for consent, and you gave it every time, until finally you were bare. Hela gently pulled you up by the hand, ushering you into the shower, but you hesitated, turning back to look at her.</p>
<p>“Would you get in with me?”</p>
<p>But Hela was one step ahead of you, already in the process of undressing herself, and as soon as she was done, she stepped in behind you and closed the door. With gentle, careful hands, she guided you into the stream of warm water, and ran her fingers through your hair as you settled your forehead against her shoulder, just needing to be close with her, more than anything, right now.</p>
<p>Hela was silent as she got your hair wet and lathered, but she apologized every time she jostled you from your spot snuggled against her as she carefully rinsed your hair, gently coaxing out all of the knots and tangles she came across. Murmuring a soft apology, and a promise that you could move back to resting against her soon, she stood you up so she could gently wash your body, pressing kisses to your nose and forehead and cheeks as she washed your face, and to your shoulders and hands and wrists as she rinsed your arms.</p>
<p>Before you knew it, you were all clean, and Hela quickly rinsed herself off before she turned the water off and gathered you back in her arms, kissing your forehead as you wrapped your arms around her and buried your face in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>“Come on, <em>darling</em>, let’s get you dried off before you catch a cold…”</p>
<p>She pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around you, gently patting your face dry before kissing each cheek gently. Once you were sufficiently dried off, she wrapped a towel around herself and then took your hand as she led you to your bedroom, pulling open a drawer and pulling out one of the ripped, oversized t-shirts she used to sleep in, and going back over to you, carefully guiding your head and arms through their appropriate holes, and pulling the fabric down around you.</p>
<p>You couldn’t help the content little smile that spread across your face at the realization that the shirt smelt of her, and you gave a quiet, happy little smile.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl…” she murmured softly, smiling gently as she caressed your cheek with the back of her finger. “Are you certain you don’t want anything to eat?” She glanced at you over her shoulder as she pulled away, getting out her own sleepshirt.</p>
<p>You waited until she had turned back around to nod as you shuffled over to her, burying your face against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around you. She held you in silence for a few moments, pressing kisses to the top of your head and gently running a soothing hand up and down your arm.</p>
<p>“Can I at least make you something warm to drink? Hot chocolate, hm?”</p>
<p>You gave no verbal answer, but after a moment, you nodded against her shoulder, and pulled back, reaching for her hand with both of yours and letting her walk you to the kitchen. You let her lift you to sit on the counter, and watched in silence as she set the tea kettle to heat on the stovetop, kicking your legs as you waited for her to finish. When she turned to look at you, she chuckled softly and walked back to you, taking your hands in hers and pressing gentle kisses to each of your knuckles before locking your fingers together.</p>
<p>“I love you…” she murmured, looking up at you with nothing but <em>love</em> and <em>concern</em> for you.</p>
<p>You smiled gently, and pulled one hand from hers so you could cup her face gently, brushing your thumb over the defined curve of her cheek as your gaze flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes. Whwn you were sitting on the counter, you were more level with her, and could reach her far easier than when you were standing on your own, and you liked that. Hela shifted a little closer, and you took the opportunity to hook your legs loosely over her hips, scooting to the edge of the counter and slowly, gently, pulled her in for a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>Hela kissed you softly in return, bringing a hand up to tangle in your hair and pull you closer. After a few moments of nothing but gentle, feather-light kisses, she pulled away, leaning her forehead against yours as she closed her eyes, and you did the same, just enjoying being close to her.</p>
<p>After a short time, you opened your mouth to say something, but were cut off by the sound of the kettle whistling, and Hela laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Interrupted by an inanimate object,” she muttered, giving you one more gentle kiss before untangling herself from you so she could fix your drink. She worked quickly, making it just how you liked it, with marshmallows <em>and</em> whipped cream, and just a little bit of peppermint oil. You took the cup from her as she offered it to you, and you wrapped your hands around it, letting it warm you before you took a small sip, already smiling.</p>
<p>Hela watched in content silence as you sipped at the drink, laughing when she noticed the whipped cream smudged on your nose. With a careful finger, she wiped it away, and washed her hands off before going back over to you and carefully scooping you back up, making sure not to spill the beverage on you as she brought you back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“You drink your cocoa, and I’ll comb and braid your hair, alright?”</p>
<p>You nodded, and settled yourself cross-legged on the bed as Hela sat you down, your gaze following her as she retrieved the comb and came back, sitting behind you and setting to work on your hair. It didn’t take her long at all, she’d gotten very good at gently combing the tangles out and braiding your hair just how you liked it, and by the time you’d finished your drink, she’d gotten the both of your hair combed and plaited so it wouldn’t get mussed while you slept.</p>
<p>As Hela put the comb away, you sat your empty mug on the bedside table and wormed your way underneath the covers, pulling them back so they’d be ready for Hela when she got back. She smiled warmly when she saw you snuggled up and waiting for her, and turned off the light before sliding in at your side, turning over to face you as she wrapped an arm around your waist.</p>
<p>“I love you…” you murmured, reaching for her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. “Thank you for being so gentle and caring with me.”</p>
<p>She smiled, brushing her hand over your head and affectionately tugging on the end of your braid. “Anything to help you feel better, my <em>darling…</em>” She leaned forward to kiss you softly and then leaned back as you shifted so that she was spooning you, draping her arm back over your waist, once you had settled, and pressing a kiss to your shoulder. “If you have trouble sleeping, let me know, okay, sweetling?”</p>
<p>You nodded, but honestly, you were already dozing off. It had been a long day, and now that you had been so spoiled and were wrapped up in Hela’s warm embrace, you felt completely and entirely relaxed. “Good night, Hela…” you murmured, snuggling into the pillow as you yawned.</p>
<p>Hela smiled, and pressed another kiss to your shoulder. “Good night… Sleep sweetly, <em>my little warrior</em>…”</p>
<p>Softly, she hummed to you, an old Asgardian lullaby she recalled from her childhood, as she watched over you, until she was certain you were sleeping, and it was only then that she let herself sleep, holding you close to her, so you’d know that she was still there with you, through it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>